


Dragon

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: This was an old request on my tumblr that I decided to rewrite. I want to write it where the reader was scared to let Sinbad know they were a dragon shifter because of past prejudices.
Relationships: Sinbad (Magi)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Dragon

Sinbad swears he sees Y/N's eyes flicker for a second to the yellow of her dragon form. Y/N brushes it off; nervously, saying it was a trick of the light. Sinbad however doesn't buy it, he knows Y/N is hiding something from him.

Y/N hates having to lie to him but she worries about what he would think. People aren't very accepting of her kind and have enslaved them. Or worse killed them.

Since that little slip up Sinbad notices a change with Y/N, she is more guarded. When he finally gets her alone he asks whats wrong, whatever is on her mind she can tell him. He is surprised when Y/N changes into her dragon form. She reminds him of Drakon but her scales are silvery and smooth looking. Her facial features remain human as well. He doesn't say anything for a moment his eyes scanning her form. She grows nervous scared of what he was thinking.

 **"You're beautiful and amazing. I don't know why you thought you had to hide this from me."** He says finally and he means it.

He loves her and it made him slightly upset that she would think he would judge her just because she were different.


End file.
